She
by ipodder
Summary: Lucas Scott admits to liking dramatic cliches once it comes to his loved ones.' One-Shot.


His hands move swiftly across the sleek keyboard, his movements were rushed and almost obsessive

His hands move swiftly across the sleek keyboard, his movements were rushed and almost obsessive. He needed to unleash the extent of passion, love and devotion that has been lingering for a good while now. Lucas Scott pauses as he finishes typing the ending sentence. He sighs and sits back, vainly admiring the neat set of words carefully presented on the screen. He glances at a picture frame placed on his desk; his muses grin back at him, blonde hair, striking blue eyes and all. His daughters are his life and joy, and although that sounds dramatically cliché and cheesy, Lucas Scott admits to liking dramatic cliches once it comes to his loved ones.

Lucas doesn't mind the rare silence on Saturday mornings, the messy kitchen in the spacious Scott house, or the constant interruption on rainy nights, when him and his wife scheldule their 'private time'. Kaley and Alexa usually sprint in as his wife begins unclasp her bra, and as he begins to kiss her more forcefully. As annoyed as he may be at first, Kaley's shaky blue orbs and Alexa's toothy grin gets him every time.

Lucas Scott is powerless before his girls, all three of them. Nathan Scott's house reaks of testosterone; with Jamie and Zach's basketball jerseys thrown all over the carpet, making Haley bitter with the lack of whiny guitars and heartfelt ballads. Lucas enjoys getting teased by his brother and their friends about his soft voices reserved only for his girls, and Lucas never tells anyone this, but he actually enjoy shopping trips to the mall, selecting the most delicate dress for his daughters, whilst Nathan and Haley are stuck in some dingy sports hall, Nathan beaming with pride while Haley, as proud as she is, inwardly curses the damn Scott sperm and their obsession with sports.

Lucas takes a long sip of his hot coffee, his fuel when writing, and smiles. This book is bound to be a hit, after his readers have followed his indicisive heart throughout highschool, they have finally reached the end of Lucas Scott's journey. This wouldn't be Lucas's last book, but it will be the end of his soul searching, as he has now chosen, and nothing is going to break his family or his love and devotion to them. 350 pages filled with thoughts on the past 6 years, his re awakened heart, his wedding, the troubles and laughter, and the birth of his twin daughters.

It's getting even later now, as the digital clock on his desk turns 2:00 am. Lucas yawns and takes another sip of the much needed caffeine. He hears the clearing of a throat and grins at the woman before him. He loves her for hanging on after all these years, he loves her for her inner and outer beauty, he loves her for giving birth to his muses, and he ultimately loves and worships her for giving him the family he never had. Lucas Scott is a big fan of cliches, and he remembers nights where he stared at the TV screen, longing to have the cliché, of a perfect family sitting around the dinner table, laughing and joking with each other. She has given that to him, willingly.

'You're back late, busy night?' He asks, his voice filled with concern, not accusation.

His wife of four years shrug and gives him a slight smile.

'I'm okay', and although that doesn't answer his question, Lucas knows that what she means is that she'd rather not talk about it, and just enjoy her husband's presence without the interruption from the twins.

'I miss you,' she breaths as he leans over to capture her lips with his. Her hands start to get lost in his blonde hair, and her breaths become looser. Just as he begins to fumble with the button on her jeans, she softly pushes him away, and stares into his blue orbs, ones that matches their daughters. Lucas's breath hitches as he sees how swollen her lips are, and he thanks God right then for giving him such a woman.

She smirks. 'Not yet, I want to read the ending of your novel.'

He smiles, although mildly dissapointed

'I've been working on the ending paragraph for the whole day, I want it to be perfect.'

She smirks again and raises her eyebrows, 'I'm sure it will be, now hand it over!'

Lucas smiles like an idiot again and turns his laptop to face her.

He looks on adoringly as her face softens, her eyes are watering slightly and he couldn't help but reach over to wipe them away.

'What do you think?' he asks her.

His wife glances at the screen and turns to him, and just like the last words on the bottom of page 350:

'Her dimples break out in full force, just like the earth shattering comet on a calm night, and from that moment on, my heart was re awakened. Life's true meaning, it's beauty and it's art, has finally become crystal clear'.


End file.
